


turn me on with your electric feel

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, Do you like... fish dicks?, Drunk Sex, Ectoplasm, Ectopussy, F/F, Hallucinogens, Tentacle Dick, Titjob, and high!, it's not skeevy since theyre both drunk, paint play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: She got the power in her hand to shock you like you won't believe!Miri and Polly get fucked up at a party. Then Polly gets fucked, just regular.





	turn me on with your electric feel

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji

"Why, Polina..." Miranda's eyelids fluttered. "I dare say your 'toilet wine' may be a bit TOO strong..."

"Yah? I think it's juuuust right." Polly held tight on Miranda's left hand. Miranda, now disheveled, staring at nothing and staggering on her high-heeled shoes, like a giraffe on roller skates. She felt as though in a dream. Polly looked effervescent, eyes wild, like spinning pearly marbles, turning at high speed on a wooden floor. Her lips hung slack, trailing a translucent bluish goop down her neck and into her cleavage.

"...Do you wear a brassiere?"

"A buhwha? Uhhh... Probably not..."

Miranda's small tongue flicked against her small front teeth.

"Er, a bra."

"...Oh! Haha, nope, I think I lost it...? I dunno if I even wore one on the way..." She paused. "Speaking of, my titties are hot."

"Polina what are y--"

Polly tugged her shirt down. Her chest was more notable than that of anyone else in the grade. Well, aside from Scott, but that was a little different, at least. It wasn't even hot in Polly's dorm, it was clearly an excuse for her to get naked. Her tits were dripping blue ectoplasm, as though she were melting. The fluid, after hitting the floor, appeared to squirm back into the mass of her body. 

"Miri. I'm like," She paused. "reeeaaallllly horny."

 _So bold!_ Miranda blinked each eye individually.

"...Yes?"

"I, uh. I wanna fuck you."

"How... I, um..." Deep breaths, Miri. "...I accept your request for courtshib..."

"Cool! Everyo... everybo... everyboney does."

She grinned, tugging down the pair of tight shorts she was wearing. She was awfully big. Miranda rarely saw anyone so thick in stature where she came from. Aerodynamics were key if you wanted to get anywhere underwater! Polly was more like a whale. Big, and opulent. Godlike. "Lose the undies, Ariel."

"I'm not Ariel, I'm Miranda..."

"Just dooo iiiit... I'm thinkin' of trying something weird today..."

When was she not? Miranda tugged at her lace panties. Within the fabric curled a wild coil of tendrils, pink and yellow and suckered. Once freed, they writhed wildly, slapping against her legs. "Normally my skin goo is like, wayyyy cold." Miranda looked at Polly, who was excitedly gripping a few bottles of acrylic paint in one hand, and heated lubricant in the other. "Let's do something different-- Ooh. Nice cock."

"It's not a  _cock_ , they look nothing alike. Cocks have beaks and wattles. This is a  _cephalopodic phallus_ , as I have octopian relations on my mother's side."

"Rad, dude."

Polly said, clearly having understood none of what left Miranda's lips. 

"What do you plan on doing with that paint and... personal lubricant?"

"Drink 'em." Polly popped the caps open, before Miranda could say anything, and squirted it all into her open mouth. The concoction stayed aloft in her ectoplasmic body, floating in the transparent casing. She patted her gut, causing the paint colors to splatter inside of her. "Cool, huh? Now let's do it."

Polly crawled onto Miranda, who fell back on her cushy pink loveseat, which was clearly stained with jizz and bong water. She wrapped one hand around Miranda's largest tendril, the smaller slapping against her knuckle. It was cold, like water, but somehow suspended. A powerful current. Miranda's nubby webbed toes curled. As she squeezed, a bit of purple paint rushed to her translucent palm. It dripped out, covering the tentacle with a purple handprint.

"Cool, huh? This is how I do most of my art projects."

Everything is cool, huh? Cool. Cool, huh? Polly kissed Miranda, with her lips going clean through Miranda's pink skin. She left red and yellow splatters on Miranda's face as she went clean through Miranda's brain. The pleasure was intense, and she felt the warmth of the heated lube on her face. Suddenly, there was a rush of pleasure. "Whup, there's the... the thing that makes the good feelings come out."

"Po... Polina..."

"I call it  _brainal sex_. Trademarked!"

It didn't hurt, no, not at all, it was nothing like that crazy  _axe-to-the-head_ stuff that Vera was into, it was much more subtle. Miranda had spent her whole life in the ocean, and the feeling of Polly quite literally giving oral to her brain was both familiar and foreign. It was either the LSD or the paint, or the LSD that Polly herself had taken in, but Miranda was seeing more colors than she'd ever seen before. "Check this out-- a  _brainal 69!"_

Before Miranda could say anything, Polly flipped her body around, wrapping her burning hot mouth around Miranda's two penises. It felt like nothing Miranda had ever experienced before, as paint dripped out over her twitching pink thighs.

And speaking of thighs, Polly's were spread wide. "Ready? Gimme a count."

"Th... ahh, shoot... three, twoooooohhhh..."

"One?"

"O-one."

"Zero! Here I come!"

Suddenly, her legs closed, around and over Miranda's head. What she expected to be suffocating was instead simply like a blanket over her face. But she could feel the ectoplasm prodding at the folds of her VTA. The Reward Circuit of her little fishy noggin was going out of control, spewing dopamine and making her skin tingle. Polly was whining and moaning as well, as she was experiencing the feeling of having half a human (er, fishman) head prodding at her enormous g-spot. The experience of being eaten out and fucked at the same time, essentially. 

Miranda couldn't think, could barely breathe. All of the stimuli blasting her brain were sending her into overdrive. It was all so much, and a lot, and all of it, everything, so much, too much, all at the same time. 

She woke up in the morning. She was covered in paint, of all sorts of colors. Her head hurt. Polly laid on top of her, covered in fish eggs, bare naked. It was only then that Miranda realized her claspers were inside Polly, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to stay motionless.


End file.
